Firewalk with Me
by gryffen1
Summary: A charity event has the men of the SRU squirming - one in particular! My OC and Spike - no copyright infringment etc etc - if you want money then come help me find it! I have NO idea where this came from - 2nd story published and its my weirdest one - waiting to put my main one up! Thanks to Wondergirl! :)


Firewalk with me

I rolled my eyes as I listen to the man beside me whine about an upcoming event he said he would help me out with; he was doing a great impression of my great aunt who moaned about every speck of dust that dared to come into her personal body space!

"Spike, will you stop whining at me! You said that you would do this for me, think about all the little kids you would be disappointing and it's for a great cause!" I say trying to get a word in.

"I don't care – I am a member of the SRU – I am a highly trained law enforcement officer with geek skills – I am NOT doing the event with you!" he shouts back at me.

I am driving the SUV along the highway and I try to contain my laughter as the others start making clucking noises through the radio; I look at Spike who is silently going red and burst out laughing – you can practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

It's been a quiet shift today and we are nearly three hours away from one of the hardest missions the SRU have been asked to help out in; of course Jules and Sam are all game for it, but a few of the more 'uptight' members of the team were trying everything they could to back out of the festivities. Thankfully I had back up from every family member going and the promise of free drinks on me at the pub was slowly working their way into the mind-set.

"Come on Spike we need you there buddy – its only an hour at the most and you would make so many little faces happy – think about it – wouldn't you want to see it?" boss said over the comms.

"Is everyone else doing it?" he mumbles, arms crossed.

A chorus of confirmation comes back at us through the comms and I can hear a couple of choice comments being made, I roll my eyes at them and promise payback if this is taken past tonight!

"Alright guys, just remember – 7pm tonight at the old school field – all the stuff you need are attached to your lockers and I expect smiles on your faces or I swear I will make you do drills for medicals!" I shouted back.

Spike glares at me and I relax back into my seat and continue along the highway towards the barn.

**Three hours later**

Jules and I are waiting on the men outside the school, they all arrived in plenty of time and everyone is dying to see them before we get the main event underway – we were doing a firewalk for the local childrens hospital and the SRU had been drafted in as the main course. Apparently we were well loved by the kids since they had discovered the 'cool pants' and the work we did.

"Seriously what is up with the guys tonight, I've seen more PMS tantrums from Wordy's dog that those four men!" I hiss.

"I don't quite think they guys knew what they were getting into Mackenzie, I mean look at us!" she replied pointing at our dresses.

The theme of tonight was Toyland and Jules and I were dressed up as Raggy Anne dolls, and yes that included the make-up, braids and the full costume! What the men didn't realise is that they had to wear the same and they were VERY shy coming out of the changing room; I headed over to the door and banged loudly.

"Alright ladies, you have ten seconds before I open the door and unleash Jules – she is under orders to remove you whatever you are wearing!" I call.

I get a round of swear words back at me and I flinch as the air is turned blue, Jules shoves her hat back on and I nod to her as I slide the door opened and she runs in – seconds later there are squeals and laughter as she runs into the changing room and starts taking pictures. She manages to come back out a moment later with tears running down her face and collapses against me laughing her head off.

" .God – soooooo funny!" she breathes through the laughter.

Within a few moments the door opens again and Wordy, being a big brave dad to three daughters, walks out in full dress and makeup and I nod to him. I summon all my military training and watch as Sam, Ed and Parker walk out in full multi-coloured dresses and hair braids and stand in a line opposite the wall – each of them are red as the new dawn and I can hear Spike pacing about the room.

"Michelangelo Scarlatti – are you mouse or man? Get your hairy arse out of there and come and help the children!" I call annoyed.

I am standing at the main door and a figure finally approaches with his head bowed and looking hysterically funny in his costume; I know my subconciouss has practically passed out from laughing so hard but I manage to get him in line with everyone else and check the costumes – don't want any of the wee ones to get an eyeful!

"Okay, you know the drill for the firewalk – slow and steady and enjoy yourself! The kids will never forget what you are doing for them and the hospital – hell the parents will never be able to forget this night due to the joy you are bringing their kids!"

"I knew she would start the blackmail!" Spike whispered.

"It could be worse; the dress could make your ass look big!" Sam said to Spike.

A resounding slap across the head and I turned around to see Spike rub his hand and Sam rub the back of his head – Jules was practically on the floor crying at this rate and I was so close to joining her.

A member of the fire walk group called us over and we all walked over as a group and were propositioned, ridiculed and molested by the families, members of off duty teams and the kids as we stood at the end of the fire pit – I grinned at the kids who were waving at us and I noticed that everyone was relaxing slightly and getting into character. I couldn't look at Ed though; the image of him in a full dress with yellow wool braids and a dolly hat was burned into my genetic memory!

Wordy was the first over the fire and he was loving it, his kids waving him on and he well and truly got into character.

Parker sucked the air in and ran for his life across the coals, his son Dean and girlfriend were recording for future blackmail.

Sam and Jules both walked over the fire pit slowly and sweetly, wolf whistles and cat calls going out to them as they ran off into the night afterwards.

Ed was psyching himself up, I laughed as I heard him go over his sniper breathing and then danced over the hot coats – his family were in hysterics and his son Clarke was mortified!

I looked at Spike who was beetroot, he was so not wanting to do this but took one look at the kids and shoved on his hat and hair, the tears ran down my face and I ran across the coals – he just stood there and looked at me. I ran back and looked at him.

"Spike?" I whispered.

He suddenly grinned at me and picked me up, he ran onto the coals and spun me around laughing, I gripped tightly and we landed on the other side as the adults chucked buckets of jelly water at all of us – apparently Jules and Sam knew this was going to happen and had skipped town! We were all lying there laughing our heads off and I curled up in Spike's lap and gave him a massive kiss.

"Told you that you would enjoy it!" I whispered.

He grinned and the jelly wrestling began.


End file.
